


Menta [Omegaverse] [Shanks x Buggy]

by BichitoMinami8



Series: Celos, aromas e historias [One Piece, serie] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 15/16 años, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Buggy omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Piratas de Roger, Shanks alfa, Smut, juventud
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichitoMinami8/pseuds/BichitoMinami8
Summary: De cómo se dio su relación en el Oro Jackson durante su juventud. Un poco de menta, de hormonas, feromonas y tantas dudas como acciones instintivas.De lo único que siempre estarían seguros eran tres cosas: se habían elegido el uno al otro, tenían compatibilidad inmensa... y lo suyo no era algo que moriría sólo así.Nota: Underage porque son adolescentes, consentido.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: Celos, aromas e historias [One Piece, serie] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829035
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaaaa! Es mi primer fanfic en esta plataoforma y fandom, la verdad sí estoy nerviosa, ansiosa y un poco aslkdfalg pero bueno, pecho a las plumas como siempre.  
> Espero que lo disfruten, es la primera parte de una serie de historias cortas que tengo planeada (cada uno tendrá su respectiva pareja principal, claro está). 
> 
> Sin ir muy lejos, sólo aclaro que en este fic, estuvieron más tiempo en el Oro Jackson del normal, así que... sin más, ¡disfruten!

**Menta**

**1**

  
  
  


Buggy se abrazaba las rodillas, recostado contra el borde del barco. El mareo sutil que le provocaba el meneo de la corriente era lo más entretenido que venía teniendo en esos últimos dos días, donde ni siquiera se había molestado en levantarse más que para lo esencial. No importaba cuántas veces Rayleigh intentara llevárselo para entrenar, no pasaba más de una hora para que el payaso se le escapara y terminara sentado en el mismo lugar. 

Roger fue el que acabó persuadiendo a su segundo al mando de que no le insistiera, a fin de cuentas, parecía ser el único que previamente había tenido contacto con la clase a la que el muchachito pertenecía. Comprendía quizá algo de todo lo que pasaba y tenía sobre-entendido que no importaba cuánto intentaran moverlo, no se iría de ese lugar. 

El payaso notaba llegar hasta su nariz roja el aroma de las feromonas intensas. No quería pensar en la clase de persona que estaba pareciendo por quedarse allí. 

Era probable -obvio incluso- que su nakama saldría y se lo toparía, pero ni lo bajo que podía verse ante él era algo que le preocupara. Conocía su naturaleza, le enervaba que ocurrieran las cosas de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo y no era prudente hacerlo. Su interior había elegido un compañero, su compañero estaba detrás de esa puerta hacia cuarenta horas, meditando y sopesando su celo de alfa. 

Tenían dieciséis años ahora. 

. . .

Según Crocus, debido a la continua relación cercana que tenían, era muy posible que los dos llegaran a la madurez al mismo tiempo. Si bien pareció en un principio algo que a ninguno le suponía un problema, el médico después de varios días les acabó dando un coscorrón supremo por imbéciles. 

Les recordó el punto peligroso, que ni Roger ni Rayleigh suponían tampoco, porque en verdad no parecía ser algo notable. 

Crocus explicó que Shanks, como casi toda la tripulación y como el mismísimo capitán y segundo al mando eran, tenía la categoría de alfa. Hasta entonces no hubo preocupación, pero entonces el segundo al mando recordó que el médico había dicho que “ambos llegarían a la madurez” al mismo tiempo, y sintió que sudaba frío, deduciendo el problema. 

Porque si estaba aclarando eso y el que el pelirrojo era un alfa, entonces no quedaba otra más que reconocer que Buggy era un omega. 

Y no habían tenido antes un omega a bordo, es más, entró en plena crisis existencial sólo por saber que el niño que entrenaba podía prontamente ser un dolor de cabeza para todos los que no se sabían controlar todavía. Era una preocupación bastante intensa.

Por su parte, Roger sólo preguntó qué métodos podían adquirir, justamente, para que hacerse cargo del payaso no fuese problemático siendo lo que eran los otros cabrones que tenía de tripulantes sin control. Crocus fue algo terminante, al mismo tiempo acabó sonando bastante sarcástico y blando. 

—¿Se creen que Shanks dejará que alguien más lo toque? 

El silencio fue ciertamente perturbador por parte de los dos superiores.

—Buggy ya no es un omega de la clase débil —No había que menospreciar al niño—, lo han vuelto uno que sabe defenderse y que ha forjado un carácter bastante independiente de todos…

—… menos de él —completó el segundo al mando.

Rayleigh suspiró, echando una mirada hacia arriba. Cruzó sus brazos y dejó el peso sobre una de sus piernas. La enfermería era pequeña y ahí estaban su capitán y médico sentados, mientras charlaban.

—Sí… dudo mucho que esto tenga otro desenlace. 

Chistosamente, Roger arrugó el entrecejo. Si bien la vida le había dado inteligencia y bastante conocimiento, en este mismo momento no estaba entendiendo con tantos puntos sueltos. 

—¿Entonces qué demonios tenemos que hacer? —Pronto recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte del cuatro ojos, Crocus sólo sonrió divertido y meneó la cabeza.

—Nada, capitán. Es obvio que ellos dos, incluso inconscientemente, se han elegido de antemano. Están creciendo juntos, una vez que la madurez les alcance, no pasará mucho más que lo que ya usted conoce bien —explicó—. Y una vez estén enlazados, Buggy no llamará la atención de otros alfas, podrá seguir entrenando y volviéndose fuerte. Shanks por su lado no cambiará, ya que aún hoy es bastante unido a él. Es probable que sólo varíe en lo sobreprotector. 

Rayleigh gruñó. 

—Pero esos enlaces traen crías. 

Roger tosió abruptamente. 

Crocus dejó caer la cabeza hacia el frente. 

Instante de incomodidad presente.

—Sí. Pero si evitan que tengan encuentros durantes sus períodos de celo, dudo que se dé un embarazo sin premeditaciones. 

—¿“Dudo”, dices? Es exactamente en eso donde no acepto una duda, Crocus. ¿Qué hacemos si los niños nos salen con…? —Esta vez fue Roger quien le dio un empujón a su vice-capitán, burlón y sin demasiado recato—. ¿Qué? —espetó, gruñón como iba.

—En ese caso, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer. Hasta entonces, no ha ocurrido todavía y no tenemos nada de eso, así que… colaboremos con lo que Crocus nos ha dicho ahora. 

Era lo más sensato. Tenían en el barco lo necesario para controlar el celo de cualquier alfa y cualquier omega. Aunque el médico aclarara cinco segundos más tarde que sería en parte a tientas, porque no había tenido tratos respecto a lo mismo. Que se prepararan mentalmente para alguna dificultad premeditada no estaría mal, pero que se esforzaría por no hacer que acabara en alguna desgracia. 

Buggy esquivó el filo de una de las espadas del pelirrojo, saltando hacia atrás y defendiéndose con uno de sus cuchillos. Con su buena habilidad hubo lanzado de éste, a lo que Shanks movió la cabeza notando que le rozaba por poco las orejas. 

—¡Qué insensible, ten cuidado o me lastimarás en serio!

—¡Es una batalla! ¿Tienes miedo, pelirrojo? ¡Gyahahahaha! 

Para qué me reí, debió pensar Buggy, que pronto vio los ojos de Shanks centellar y abultar los labios con molestia. En dos pasos estuvo avanzando a su cercanía, de un par de golpes habían volado sus cuchillos y él chillaba abiertamente mientras el pelirrojo le apretaba contra el suelo y se reía de manera ruidosa. De las muñecas le sostuvo, inclinándose encima de su rostro con un gestito insolente. 

—Eres mío. 

—¡SHH! ¡Quítate, que eres una bestia! —Lo siempre quejica. 

Shanks iba a soltar una carcajada y levantarse para continuar. Pero el resquicio de un olorcito poco usual le hizo quedarse quieto, cuando se fue más encima del menor, no sólo ese aroma se fortaleció como si explotara alguna cosa sino que también fue claro que venía de él. Buggy pataleó en cuanto ese rostro pasó los límites usuales, sintiéndose completamente atacado e invadido. Lo peor es que no había ninguna mala intención en la acción, por lo que todo el movimiento y el griterío fue una maraña chistosa. 

—¡Hueles bien!

—¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! —chilló. Consiguió soltar sus brazos y tomarle de la cabeza para quitarla todo lo que pudo de su cercanía. Completamente molesto e irritado. 

Shanks resopló, levantándose, Buggy sólo sintió calientes hasta las orejas y huyó sin mucho más peso hacia quién sabe dónde, maldiciéndolo y pateando cosas aleatoriamente. El alfa era unos meses mayor que él, pero era la primera vez que llevaba tiempo sin poder alcanzarlo en fuerza física. Era indignante y le golpeaba en el orgullo. De estar a la par, comenzaba a quedarse atrás. 

Sabían ambos que era un omega, y su compañero bien no le había recriminado o dicho nada despectivo sobre el tema jamás. Pero era un poco imposible para alguien tan desconfiado, susceptible y con la seguridad flaqueando. Esa clase siempre había significado estar un poco por debajo de lo normal debido a la complicación que las propias hormonas generaban, sumando que la madurez sólo traería mayor cantidad de problemas a la hora de servirse de fuerza o control. 

Era insoportable y no podía no envidiar en parte a Shanks. 

Aunque, éste siempre tenía la manera de hacerlo sentir su par. De su parte nunca encontraba un vacilar cuando se trataba de molestarse, de golpearse, de gritarse o incluso de hacer las cosas importantes. Era el hecho de que el pelirrojo no consintiera su propio autodesprecio, lo que mantuvo a Buggy más indiferente respecto a su naturaleza. 

Pero había cosas que no podía pasar por alto siempre. 

Lo rutinario entre ellos se volvía algo diferente con el pasar de los días. Había más intensidad de parte de los dos, no sólo de uno. En donde el de cabello azul se molestaba en no volver a dejarlo salir solo a una isla desde que le vio charlando con unas señoritas en la anterior, donde no permitía que le dejara solo cuando las cosas se ponían un tanto complicadas con gente del momento que les buscaba pica por ser piratas. 

También desde que Shanks había tomado su brazo por primera vez en su vida de manera brusca, fuera de un entrenamiento, sólo porque su lentitud e inexperiencia le habían hecho caer en la jugarreta de un tipejo cualquiera en medio de un pueblucho de cuarta. No hubo manera de convencer al pelirrojo de que no fue su intención acabar en un lugar peligroso, pero éste había estado ofendido por días y como toro enojado llevándose todo y a todos por delante. 

Casi siempre acababa en una disculpa que no era disculpa pero que ambos sabían lo que significaba. 

—O-Oye… 

—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, Buggy. 

—¡Pero siquiera me estás escuchando y ya pasan siete días! ¡Duermo en el mismo camarote, Rayleigh me dijo que si no hacía las pases iba a darme una zurra! 

La mirada tétrica del mayor le hizo encogerse y casi chillar. 

—¡NO ME VEAS ASÍ, IMBÉCIL!

—…

—¡SHANKS!

Hubo un chasquido de molestia y el mismo pelirrojo atinó a levantarse para largarse de ahí. El payaso enterró uno de sus cuchillos en la madera a su lado, atravesando en eso el pantalón de su nakama. Por ende, dejándole atascado. 

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Sabes cuántos pantalones tengo?!

—¡Gyahahahaha! ¡Ahora eres mío! 

—¡Buggy, termina con esto, no tengo humor! —Fácil podía quitar ese cuchillo y largarse, el dueño del mismo no necesitó ser inteligente para saber que le estaba dando tiempo para arrepentirse. Shanks enojado nunca era algo bueno, siempre había algo de grandeza y un muy gran empuje al sometimiento en él, que jamás demostró en dirección a su compañero, pero vaya que sí lo vio poner en acción varias veces. 

Le intimidaba cierta parte del alfa en que se convertiría. Era eso lo que le hacía respetarlo y lo que había hecho que su naturaleza le viera como el elegido para todo.

—¡Dime qué demonios te tiene como maldito perro! —Pero Buggy era un omega bastante renegado al ser criado entre piratas, tener fortaleza y seguridad de acción. Podía ser un cobarde y buscarle la fácil a todo la mayoría de las veces, incluso podía no dudar en traicionar a la tripulación si era por interés. Había acabado comiéndose una jodida fruta del diablo por causa de ello. Y ya que lo recordaba...—. ¡N-No tienes ningún derecho a estar enojado, recuerda que todavía me la debes!

El pelirrojo le tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. —¡TÚ me debes la VIDA! —Shanks alzó la voz, a lo que Buggy cerró los ojos, como si esperara recibir alguna de las buenas riñas que siempre acababan teniendo. Pero no, el volver a abrirlos le trajo la imagen cabizbaja del mayor, indudablemente compugnida—… Buggy, a veces ni siquiera entiendo por qué me comporto como lo hago, pero me lo tomo con calma. 

Oírlo consiguió hacer que el payaso no tomara en cuenta el hecho de que todavía no lo soltaba. 

—No me importa que me debas nada, pero por favor, cuida lo que llevas y que sí me importa a mí. 

Pestañeó el otro, un poco confundido. 

Shanks se notó molesto por la falta de reacción, asiéndolo con fuerza, lo arrastró hacia él y lo besó en la boca. 

Un golpe tosco y bruto. Sin dudas inexperto y sin búsqueda de profundizar demasiado. Presionó ahí su boca y movió de la misma para alcanzar a sostener entre sus dientes el labio inferior del de cabello azul. Aún más fue la confusión que le arrastró a éste, el tope ni siquiera había alcanzado su cerebro de manera que pudiera analizarlo, incluso el pinchazo de esos dientes y la queja abandonando su garganta por el dolor fueron reacción automática a la sorpresa. 

—Tu vida, payaso idiota. Tu vida —Quitó de un tirón el cuchillo que había sujetado su pantalón al suelo. Lo dejó en manos ajenas y se levantó, marchándose. 

Huirle al pelirrojo siempre era difícil, más que nada porque los tenían siempre enclaustrados trabajando juntos, eran los grumetes y aprendices, se aprovechaban de ponerlos en todo lo que los mayores no querían hacer, así como ellos se aprovechaban de esconderse cuando en verdad ya no querían hacer nada. En especial se escondían del viejo Rayleigh cuando metían la pata en alguna cosa. 

Esta vez había tensión que se cortaba con cuchillos y se notaba que no venía de parte de Shanks, que de hecho había regresado a su vida diaria y normal. Ahora el que sufría era Buggy, que dormía en la hamaca debajo del pelirrojo y podía verlo removerse, roncar y mascullar en sueños con la misma boca con que intentó ese beso insulso. 

Echaba la culpa a las hormonas de su edad por mantener las sensaciones frescas. 

Pero era que no se había sentido  _ nada mal _ . 

Todo lo contrario. Fue algo que apenas le habían dejado solo le hizo brotarse en rojo y quedarse en pausa por un rato extenso. Tenía los labios rasposos su nakama, no como él. También era un poco intenso y bruto para tomarlo, pero para nada había sido un gesto que le resultara desagradable o muy fuera de lugar. 

A decir verdad, aunque le trajera cierto conflicto en un principio, dudaba de alguna vez haberse imaginado o pensado en esa situación con alguien. 

Ahora que había estado en una como esa… dudaba que volviera a ocurrir si no era con Shanks. Y pensaba en que, aunque no lo hubiera traído a colación antes, también él era la única persona o ente viviente en la faz del mundo con quien algo como eso podía pasar. 

Además, ¿qué otra persona era lo suficiente zafada como para fijarse en él? Sólo pocas personas en el mundo tenían los tornillos tan flojos o eran tan idiotas. 

Ahí tenía de nakama y compañero de habitación al único en el mundo. 

Único porque era el único que él aceptaría de tal manera. 

Shanks no estaba enterado de eso, claro está. Todavía había momentos en que en verdad se creía que Buggy lo odiaba y que no gustaba de pasar tiempo consigo, aunque la permisión, la falta de carácter arisco y su silenciosa aceptación cuando se intensificaba con su acoso y presencia era… bueno, aceptable para enseñarle que aunque no pudiera expresar con mucho cariño en sus palabras, su cercanía no era desagradable. 

Se jactaba de ser algo acosador, cabe aclarar. No había muchos momentos en donde no apareciera tras el payaso cuando éste parecía estar solo y tranquilo, aunque también daba fe en que éste le buscaba cuando también tenía un espacio libre -y aunque el mismo fingiera que eso no era verdad y que en realidad sólo llegó ahí por coincidencia-. 

Tenían quince años pero en su desbarate, Shanks era consciente de que Buggy le gustaba como más que una simpleza de amistad. Era consciente de que quizá nunca le había visto como amigo, sino que su mente no tenía la madurez para saber en qué sentido sus ojos y su impaciencia lo buscaban. 

Esa madrugada, pudo ser que oyó o se sintió demasiado observado, pero cuando el despertar llegó en medio de la somnolencia, se giró cuidadosamente en la hamaca, volteando a ver hacia abajo. Ahí mismo encontró la mirada del payaso enterrada en su rostro, y desviándose con rapidez misma cuando le notó despegar los párpados. 

Dudó sólo un instante sobre si hablar o no. 

—¿Me mirabas? —Y decidió que no era de los que contenía ningún tipo de cosa y que actuaba con libertad siempre porque así debía ser el mundo. Además, una pregunta idiota siempre funcionaba para saber si su amigo se escudaba o no. Siempre era lo primero. 

—¡Estoy dormido! 

Y ahí estaba. Shanks soltó una carcajada sin contenerse un poco. 

Buggy se cubrió con su manta cuando le vio bajarse de un salto de la hamaca. Shanks se arrodilló a su lado y le observó. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, esa noche la luna se reflejaba bastante en el agua y daba una luminosidad clara dentro del camarote que compartían. Silenciosos siempre eran las maneras en que se hablaban, porque las maderas que dividían su camarote (el último del pasillo) con los demás eran siempre delgadas y acababan regañados por no dejar dormir. 

Ver ese par de ojos mirarlo de cerca lo avergonzaron, como si juzgaran sus sentimientos analizados. 

—¿Qué? ¿Te diste cuenta de que te quiero?

Buggy tragó saliva. —Q-Qué demonios, pelirrojo… 

—Ja, ja, ja. Anda, Buggy, déjame acercarme más. 

—N-No sé de qué me hablas. 

Shanks, en cuclillas, se acercó más a la hamaca, inclinándose cerca de su rostro. Para su buen gusto, no le vio replegarse, aunque sí le notó la expresión desconfiada. Siempre como un perro que hasta cuando sentía cariño, chillaba por no saber cómo recibirlo. Y el pelirrojo no quería que grite sin saber por qué, quería en todo caso ser los motivos con motivos claros, no porque sí. 

Al final, se terminó inclinando de nuevo sobre él. 

Era impetuoso y enérgico, tenían sólo quince años y una tanda hormonal considerable en los dos. Crocus lo había dicho, que ambos alcanzarían la madurez a la vez o con muy poco tiempo de diferencia, por ende, los dos estaban en las mismas. Circundaban la curiosidad de expresarse en un plano más físico, donde los dos se sentían cómodos con el otro y al mismo tiempo disfrutaban de eso. Al crecer el amor maduraba con los cuerpos de cada uno, los intereses iban variando. 

Había un lapso, donde Shanks escondía el rostro entre las mantas y se alzaba en sus rodillas para buscarle el rostro escondido a Buggy, donde encontraba sus labios para besarlo de manera menos tosca que la primera vez, y en donde el atendido recibía esa boca con timidez pero aceptación; ese lapso en las cosas importantes todavía no venían a colación, donde la adultez no llegaba pero la infancia ya no estaba tampoco. 

Era ese el momento en donde toda idea que respondiera a sus simples deseos o emociones, eran las mejores. 

—Hueles bien en serio —masculló Shanks—. Déjame dormir contigo hoy. 

—No entramos, ¿estás loco? 

—Claro que sí, las hamacas se expanden —Y tomó del borde de la misma, estirando la red de debajo del colchón fino e improvisado que el menor había puesto encima para no volverlo incómodo. El pelirrojo arrastró una manta gruesa de su propia cama, la colocó a modo de colchón y encima se subió, ya sin preguntar, el payaso le cubrió con su propias mantas, compartiéndole. 

De frente se quedaron, de lado, uno junto al otro y mirándose un instante largo. 

Lento, como con pereza, pero más bien tratando de pasar desapercibido, el mayor buscó acomodarse. Se trajo una pierna de las del menor entre las propias, se arrimó hasta que su brazo consiguió alcanzarle la cintura. Fue incómodo para su compañero y se ganó una mirada de reproche, pero ante la clara expresión del mismo indicando un “no haré más que esto”, lo permitió. 

—Shanks. 

—¿Mh? 

—… ¿a qué dices que huelo?

Aprovechándose, se acercó otro poco para olfatearle el cabello. Nada muy invasivo, pero lugar que antes descubrió con fragancia más notable. 

—Menta. 

Fue unos días después, llegada la madrugada el pelirrojo estaba contando las virutas de su sombrero en el nido de vigilancia cuando Buggy, que le hacía compañía porque siempre les enviaban a hacer esas tareas aburridas solos, se desparramó en el suelo y bufó. 

Pronto y sin perder el tiempo, el pelirrojo se dejó caer a su lado y miró al cielo desde el mismo ángulo que él. Lejos de lo usual, el payaso no se quejó, a fin de cuentas pasaban juntos el noventa por ciento de las veces, que por un momento no tuviera ganas de quejarse por esa cercanía no era nada malo, se dijo. Nada tenía que ver lo que las noches previas venía ocurriendo en su camarote, claro que no. 

Shanks le observó de reojo por un momento. 

Estaba oscuro, al menos las primeras horas luego de la medianoche. La silueta era bastante tenue y no podía distinguir demasiado, pero sí brillaba en el halo de la luna la curva circular de la nariz roja, de los labios ligeramente abultados y brillantes, el entrecejo desganado y toda la expresión echada de ahora. Era aburrido vigilar, no podía negarle esa molestia al payaso. 

—Oye, Buggy. 

—¿Mh? 

—Tu nariz es… 

Ni le dejó seguir, el aludido se levantó y le encajó un coscorrón. 

—¡DEJA MI NARIZ EN PAZ!

Shanks se sujetó la cabeza y le dio un empujón. 

—¡NUNCA DIJE NADA MALO DE TU NARIZ!

Debajo, la luz de una lámpara se encendió. La luz que siempre significaba que alguno de los mayores subiría a darles una tunda por despertarlos a gritos, así que con rapidez, uno al otro se cubrieron la boca y se pegaron a la pared del nido, quedándose tan quietos como pudieran. 

Apenas la misma luz se apagó y después de un chasquido molesto y gangoso, ambos volvieron a respirar. Buggy soltó a Shanks, pero Shanks tomó de los hombros al payaso y lo enfrentó en ese mismo instante. 

—Te ves bien esta noche. 

—¡¿Q-Que estás…?!

—Shhh, nos retarán. 

Buggy cerró la boca, y desvió la mirada de la del pelirrojo. Las manos fueron al pecho del mismo y ofreción un poco caballeroso pero silencioso empujón. Si bien Shanks sólo soltó una risita y se volvió a sentar a su lado, con bastante más tranquilidad, pronto estuvo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del contrario y éste, otra vez, lo permitió. Sereno y callados como debían estar para que no acabaran regañándolos. 

Así, hasta que Shanks le tomó de la mano que tenía cerca. Jugando aburrido con ésta, puso la palma contraria sobre su propia palma, haciéndole saltar encima y por ende consiguiendo que palmearan ligeramente cuando se encontraban. Buggy observó el movimiento con cierta pereza. Su cuerpo se sentía raro este último tiempo, aparecían cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Incluso notaba a Shanks más pegajoso, cercano y, para su propio resquemor, él mismo acababa buscándolo y sintiendo agrado de este tipo de momentos. 

Lo miraba más que antes. Y no sabía que Shanks lo miraba también más de la cuenta. 

En un momento hubo cerrado sus ojos.

Lo dedujo porque, cuando los labios del pelirrojo rozaron su cuello, se notó despertando un poco abrupto y sorprendido. No de mala manera, porque esa caricia ya conocida le hizo erizar como de costumbre… pero también enrojecer hasta las orejas por lo repentino, algo que no se esperaba y que adormecido como estaba, le pareció demasiado fuerte. 

Shanks tenía entrelazada su mano ahora y, ante la reacción, hundió más el rostro en esa piel, donde inspiró con profundidad. 

Sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca, era obvio que era un alfa por llegar prontamente a la madurez, así como Buggy era un omega llegando a la misma. Shanks sólo había despertado con un aroma incentivador que no había notado antes, incluso también medio dormido fue que avanzó de esa manera encima de su nakama. 

El descontrol era tan inminente como se podía prever en ese momento, porque pronto el pelirrojo estuvo entre las piernas del menor, mientras su nariz recorría más entre los hombros, metiéndose por el borde de la remera a rayas que el otro llevaba, sus labios perezosos abriéndose a medida que rozaba la piel ajena. Su lengua queriendo salir a saborear la calidez tibia que desprendía. Porque su piel, lo podían notar ambos, estaba como tomada por las llamas mismas del infierno. 

Un sólo tumbón por la gravedad y ya estaba uno encima del otro, casi como si fuera normal.

Buggy no sabía del todo por qué ocurría aquello, todavía no terminaba de despertar, pero lejos de un disgusto había un golpe de calor y placer demasiado agobiante. Sus manos se enredaban en el cabello rojo, tumbando el sombrero hacia un lado en el proceso. Sus muslos apretando las caderas ajenas, en ese instante llegó el halo de cordura por la rareza de sentir a alguien entre sus piernas. 

—S-Shanks, para, se siente extraño… ah. 

Una queja parecida a un gruñido fue lo que recibió en respuesta, seguido de las caderas ajenas comenzando a balancearse, a rozarse entonces sobre él y Buggy sólo pudo notar que el calor en su vientre se aglomeraba desastrosamente y todo punzaba caluroso, a modo de comenzar a derretirse en cualquier instante. Fue obvia la respuesta de que no pararía, así como él mismo no quiso que se detuviera tampoco.

La boca del mayor llegando a sus pezones hicieron le que hormigueara todo cuando cuerpo tenía y el roce constante de la entrepierna ajena encima de la propia pronto generó pura adrenalina placentera. Por primera vez sintió su miembro comenzar a endurecer y todo tomó colores extraños, volviéndose una realidad alterna. 

—Ah, Buggy, lo siento —Sobre su pecho habló, recibiendo una queja audible y un gemidito de gusto en respuesta. El agarre a su cabello le daba gusto, en especial por cómo ese medio era utilizado por el payaso para incentivarlo. Buggy comenzó pronto, ni lento ni perezoso, a pegotear las caderas contra las suyas, a moverle la cabeza por su pecho para que continuara besándole, tocándole. 

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando las manos de Shanks se volvieron sinvergüenzas, sujetándole del trasero para rozarlo más rico contra su sexo que se despertaba también, y que pronto había llegado a morderle el mentón, con la respiración en vilo, jadeante, caluroso. Ni siquiera supo Buggy en qué momento lo besó, pero la torpeza de ese gesto fue babosa y habría llegado a sentirse más desagradable si no fuese porque la boca del pelirrojo, en ese instante, se sentía bien en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo. 

El desastre que eran cuando terminó todo a los minutos era notable tanto en sus cabellos despeinados, como en sus pantalones que colgaron clandestinamente en el costado del nido luego de una carrera a lavarlos con rapidez. Ni hablar de las mil marcas en todo el payaso, de la boca toda pintada de Shanks por el labial del mismo, que estaban uno junto al otro cerca pero sin tocarse y notando que cualquier cosa era más entretenida ahora que la propia vergüenza del asunto. 

Pero Buggy no podía ignorarlo ahora.

—Si le dices a alguien voy a apuñalarte. 

—¡No! —se apuró en aclarar el pelirrojo—. No quiero que se enteren. 

Hubo un momento de silencio. 

—¿P-Por qué? 

—No quiero. Quizá me golpeen. Me siento culpable, lo lamento. 

—¡Tsk! ¡¿Culpable de qué?! ¡Si yo…!

—¡Estabas durmiendo, Buggy! —El de cabello azul prefirió silenciarse un instante—. Estabas durmiendo y me fui encima de ti sin preguntar.

Aunque… él también había estado igual, había sido un accionar alimentado por bastante instinto, a decir verdad. 

—¡Pero ¿eso qué me importa ahora?! 

—¡¿Ah?! 

El payaso le dio un combo, sonoro se escuchó el golpazo a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te digo que estuvo bien, así que estuvo bien! 

No hubiese estado bien de ninguna manera si no hubiese sido el pelirrojo, cabe aclarar. 

Buggy habría pataleado como los mejores, llorado, chillado por ayuda y probablemente apuñalado a ese otro alguien. Pero Shanks era Shanks y su cuerpo fue tomado con la calma que prestaba la propia altura de su experiencia en esas cosas..., aunque repentino y espontáneo. Sintió gusto de ser apresado, tocado y saboreado de esa forma. 

Hasta... parecía haber un resquemor de quedarse con ganas de más. 

Ahí en el hormigueo de labios, en el hormigueo de vientre, en sus palmas, en todo maldito lugar donde las manos del pelirrojo le habían tocado hace poco más de una hora. 

De hecho, comenzó a sentir que el calor llegaba nuevamente a su cuerpo y que tenía el incentivo de írsele encima. Como si algo dentro de sí mismo lo llamara a lanzarse sobre Shanks y exigirle mucho más. Pero lo contuvo poniéndose del color de su nariz, porque qué jodida pena que algo así sólo se le pasara por la cabeza. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió por un instante el rostro en ese hueco que se formaba en medio. 

Sus feromonas le habían contado, de pasada, un cuento bastante confuso al alfa que apenas aprendía a sentirlas y a comprender qué podían decir.

—¿Estás… seguro de eso? 

No supo Buggy si lo convenció más la pregunta sincera o el simple hecho de que la culpa envenenaba la siempre expresión serena y segura de quien consideraba su todo; y que no se sentía capaz de permitir esa culpa cuando se notaba que había sido un paso demasiado extenuante para los dos. Shanks admitía notablemente sus malestares y Buggy lo conocía demasiado para evitar pensar mal de ello esta vez. 

Es decir, se criaron juntos, bien sabía cuál cara era la de querer meterse con él y cuál la de “metí la pata, discúlpame”. 

Pero esta metida de pata no fue como las que metía cuando le rompía alguna cosa en el camarote sin querer, se quedaba con su parte del tesoro conseguido o le hacía sentir inútil por no poder ganarle en sus enfrentamientos. 

Esta metida de pata fue mutua porque Buggy lo consintió. 

Porque se había sentido la mierda de bien. 

—No preguntes boberías. 

. . . 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un two-shot, así que en este mismo capítulo finaliza.   
> Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, son libres de comentar <'3

**Menta**

**2**

. . . 

Buggy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando su nuca contra la madera del barco. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar las gaviotas que pasaban volando por encima. El canto de tierra había sido hace unas horas, debería faltar poco para llegar a la misma. Su chaqueta abierta y su pecho descubierto dejaron entrever en la curva de su cuello la cicatriz de una mordida, en medio de algunas gotitas de sudor por el calor veraniego que ese risco del mundo desprendía. 

. . . 

El celo del omega había llegado por primera vez a los mismos quince, claramente debieron por poco y atar al pelirrojo, aceptando los primeros mandos y Crocus en que la primera vez no era tan conveniente dejarlos hacer, y ni era tanto porque Shanks quisiera lanzársele encima, todavía el alfa no maduraba en ese ámbito -Buggy le había ganado en eso-, era porque éste atentó con querer matar a todos. 

Comprensible, también. El omega había entrado en celo, no por completo pero sí en una fase alta de manera repentina... en medio de la hora del almuerzo. Había una tanda de alfas como nakamas que se le habían acercado curiosos y llamados de atención, al muchacho que asustado se había replegado hasta una esquina. 

Por ende había habido también un pelirrojo como escudo, sacando sus espadas y amenazándolos a todos con que se las cortaría si avanzaban un solo paso más. 

Serían los adultos, quizá, más fuertes que ese mocoso, pero la intimidación que les envió fue claramente de un alfa territorial al que tomar en cuenta. 

«Es mío. Nada que ver. Sigan por su camino»

Crocus se había encargado de tener al menor en la enfermería, dándole suplementos para que se mantuviera todo lo consciente, poco feromonado y más relajado que pudiera, hasta que el celo mermó. Buggy no era alguien muy valiente a las adversidades y más lloraba por miedo de lo nuevo que ocurría que por sentir deseos carnales propios. 

Era lo malo de un primer celo, normalmente omitían las emociones del omega porque respondía siempre favorable en cuanto a lo físico. Olvidaban que al ser la primera vez bajo esos efectos se estaba más consciente de lo que estaría en las siguientes, también que había demasiados pocos omegas en el mundo que no fueran vírgenes antes de su primer período de fertilidad, por ende: asustados por montones si las situaciones fueran malas. 

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Shanks aún no llegara a su punto madurativo y que en el último período de días estuviera acompañándolo de cerca, colaboró a que de algún modo se acercaran más. Sólo era Crocus vigilándolos y soportando las peleas tontas e infantiles, dándoles los breves momentos de privacidad cuando salía en busca de alguna cosa y aguardaba fuera de la sala médica, cuando suponía que estaban en cosas suyas. 

Buggy había entrado en celo días después de ese encuentro caluroso y ninguno de los dos atribuyó ese momento a las feromonas, en lugar de a sus propias emociones. Ellos dos venían muchos años compartiendo, lo sabían. Ni porque Shanks se pusiera mucho más sobreprotector o intenso, ni porque él en primer lugar se sintiera extraño o como si tuviera un cuerpo nuevo. 

Cuando el pelirrojo tuvo su primer celo fue más sencillo. Los alfas tenían un día completo de feromonas sueltas, a diferencia de los omegas que incluso alcanzaban siete días en algunos casos. Lo cierto para todos, es que la cercanía con esa fecha iba volviéndolos volátiles, todavía peor en el día previo y en donde ya parecían tomados por completo. Por ende, Buggy debió soportar dos días con su parte omega muy ansiosa de saberse ahora con un compañero ya en categoría. 

Shanks hubo estado encerrado en el lugar del barco propicio para ésto, un pequeño cuartucho donde el sonido exterior era breve, Crocus podía darle tranquilizantes y al mismo tiempo tenía aire para no generar sensación de demasiado encierro. Todos aceptaban el hecho de que el pelirrojo lo pasaría peor que los demás, por obvios motivos. 

En el barco nadie tenía un omega al que querían marcar. 

Shanks dormía todas las noches y, en el último tiempo, incluso compartiendo hamaca estrecha; a besos, abrazos y caricias cada vez menos castas. 

Los omegas tenían un período de fertilidad casi todos los meses, a diferencia de los alfas, a quienes aparecía cada tres, más o menos y siempre dependiendo. En el medio del mar, era extraño que se vieran demasiado atacados por éste al no tener con quién trabajar o para qué funcionar. El mismo Roger o Rayleigh no solían sufrir de represalias de éste más que una o dos veces al año, y cuando aparecía, era mínimo gracias a su buen control. 

No era lo mismo con Shanks. Éste era casi un relojito desde que había aparecido el primero. 

Y Buggy también. 

El primer año de celo de ambos fue un genuino desastre para Crocus con los sedantes, persiguiéndolos para que se controlen los días y no metieran la pata. Eran cuatro días para el payaso, bastante corto, pero intenso. Por ende, desde el día anterior se largaba del camarote que compartía con Shanks y se encerraba en la enfermería, donde estaba vigilado y nadie podía atraparlo. 

Colaboraba el que fueran buenos chicos, ninguno quería hacer las cosas mal. De por sí, cosas como:

“Castigo de Roger”, o peor “Castigo de Rayleigh”. 

“Herirse”.

“Embarazo”.

… eran suficientes motivos para no querer adelantar las cosas. También estaba que apenas iban experimentando en los primeros franeleos y roces intensos, cuando los celos apenas llegaron los encontró muy ingenuos y asustados aún. 

En el tercer celo de Shanks, Rayleigh descubrió que si Buggy se quedaba fuera del cuarto designado, el pelirrojo parecía mucho menos agresivo dentro de éste. Que sí, estaba bastante condicionado para soportar golpes o arranques de rabia de alfas hormonados, pero no para uno que literalmente quería arrancar todo para irse corriendo tras alguien. Y ese alfa, al sentir la presencia de su omega fuera, se relajaba por saberlo consigo. 

El pelirrojo no era un alfa agresivo, en absoluto, podía notarse que en su celo era capaz de sentirse tranquilo sólo teniendo a Buggy cerca, sin necesidad de imponerse sobre éste o hacerle nada. Y por eso el de pelo azul estuvo dedicándose a sentarse fuera del cuartito. Sumaba que, desde el principio, se había dedicado sin que lo vean a estar cerca de la puerta, incluso las primeras veces habló con su compañero de infraganti y éste le regañó y mandó a dormir casi todas ellas. 

Aparentemente, aunque denso, todo parecía ir bien. 

Hubo literalmente una sola cosa que nadie les aclaró a ninguno de ellos, que ni el mismo Crocus después de un primer año tan puntual, se puso a pensar que podía pasar. 

Esa madrugada había poco silencio en el barco, una tormenta lejana dejaba entrever sus relámpagos y se oían los truenos. 

Los vigías y el navegante se dedicaron a trazar un curso lejos y, al ser ya cerca del amanecer, optaron por no seguir durmiendo. Por esto el movimiento se mantuvo ajetreado mientras dormían todos los demás aún, acostumbrados a los días en que no había paz desde temprano. 

Lo primero que Buggy sintió esa mañana fue dolor e incomodidad. 

Había un brazo que cariñoso y posesivo le rodeaba la cintura, una pierna pasándole por encima a las suyas y unos ligeros ronquidos tras su nuca. Probable fuera que Shanks ni siquiera se enterara porque además de dormir como tronco, estaba toda la noche demasiado pegote a él como para notar un cambio que no era brusco. 

Ya las feromonas de Buggy venían aumentando, por lo que no podía verlas extrañas. 

El problema radicó en que el dolor fue más intenso de lo que venía sintiendo nunca, porque hasta entonces había descubierto siempre un día previo los síntomas y entonces conseguía los calmantes de Crocus en la enfermería. Esta vez su vientre punzó, sintió la incómoda humedad en su parte baja y el sofoco del calor llegando como piedra. Se dio cuenta cuando abrió los ojos de que veía borroso, antes de caer en conciencia de que las manos que le rodeaban quemaban en su piel, más necesitada que nunca. 

Lo primero que sintió Shanks fue el movimiento, pronto estuvo arrugando el entrecejo con pereza y pensando en voltearse, cuando las feromonas entraron por su nariz y sus brazos se hundieron por debajo de las ropas de su acompañante. Un sonidito de gusto, ronco, abandonó su garganta, despertándole de manera tan abrupta como para caer en cuenta de ya estaba con intenciones básicas de querer subírsele encima. 

¿En qué momento había metido las manos ahí? 

Las quitó. Se levantó en sus rodillas y miró al omega tendido, que se giraba hasta quedar boca arriba, mirándole. 

—N-No… —masculló el alfa, la mirada vidriosa de Buggy fue demasiado. Comenzó a replegarse para intentar bajarse de ahí y desaparecer. 

Esa mirada estaba lejos de ser una mirada de dolor. 

—No… ¡Shanks! —Le llamó abiertamente cuando le notó intentar poner espacio entre los dos. 

Y… lo siguiente fue un revuelto de manos y piernas muy chistoso para quien lo viera de fondo, sin el contexto preocupante con que lo estaba pasando el más consciente de los dos. 

El pelirrojo intentaba arrancarse las manos de Buggy mientras que éste le sostenía con las piernas y trataba de soltarse de esas piernas mientras le volvía a sujetar con los brazos. Inevitablemente e invitados por la gravedad, se cayeron de la hamaca, que dio un giro exacto por tanto movimiento y, al estar Shanks encima, acabó él dándose de espaldas contra el piso, compañero cayéndole justo encima de sus piernas, medio enredados. 

El de cabello azul ni siquiera pareció aludirse, dedicándose a aprovechar la posición para subírsele encima y buscarle la boca para besarlo. 

La alerta de peligro estalló en todos lados. Porque Shanks notaba el sudor de su contención, sus manos casi ardiendo por esa sensación de querer tocar. 

—¡Buggy… por favor! —Éste se encajó sobre su pelvis. Ya sabía lo que había ahí, claro que sí. Sus encuentros habían avanzado de categoría luego del primero en el nido. Y era lo que más quería ahora. Shanks le veía respirar con ansiedad mientras movía las caderas para rozarse contra la dureza que comenzaba inevitablemente a despertar, Shanks optó por sentarse también, intentando controlarlos a los dos. 

La hamaca les quedó de sombrero, pero podía ver a Buggy tan cerca, a un modo de carpa que le concentraba el calor que desprendía ese rostro. 

—Nos regañarán… tienes que ir con Crocus… no… —Enterró los dedos en las caderas del omega, que frunció los labios con un estremecimiento desde el fondo. 

Lo siguiente, para el pelirrojo fue en cámara lenta. 

Buggy sostuvo una de sus manos, despegándola de su cadera. La otra mano del payaso fue a su pecho, a empujarlo hacia abajo, en lo que iba deslizando su propia extremidad por debajo de su ropa, dejándola encima de su pecho, sobre la piel desnuda. Apenas se hubo ocupado de ésta, hizo lo propia con la otra, pero llevándola a su trasero. 

Shanks tragó saliva duramente. 

—… puedo lastimarte —alegó. Como último incentivo para verle reaccionar.

Pero Buggy sonrió, bastante bobo el gestito mientras estaba inclinado sobre él. Había una intensidad observándole que a Shanks se lo devoró por completo. 

—T-Tú nunca me harías daño… Shanks… —El mencionado apretó el agarre en su trasero, haciéndole gemir, mientras la otra mano rozaba una de las tetillas, que sólo consiguió que comenzara a menearse de nuevo sobre él—… por favor... d-duele sin ti. 

Y fue todo. 

Shanks se golpeó, como último método serio, la nuca contra el suelo. Al abrir los ojos tenía la boca de Buggy devorándole el cuello a besos, deslizándose hacia la suya, y apenas tuvo los labios del menor en los propios, no pudo hacer nada más contra su fuerza interna. Le llevó la camiseta a rayas por encima, a sacársela por la cabeza y dejándolo graciosamente despeinado. Acto siguiente fue rodar en el suelo y acabar encima, sujetando del borde del pantalón para sacar el mismo y la ropa interior de una vez. 

Sería torpe por la falta de experiencia, era tan obvio. 

Buggy sintió uno de los dedos del mayor deslizarse en su interior y jadeó de molestia. La lubricación podía ayudar, y sí era cierto que la dilatación sería más fácil, pero todavía era virgen. Shanks mordisqueó esos labios, descendiendo a su mentón, mordisqueando su cuello, gesto por el cual recibió un empujón de las caderas del omega, oyéndolo gimotear con más fuerza. 

Su lengua se movió al punto que más sensible conocía. Su boca atrapó una tetilla y succionó, Buggy abrió más las piernas, recibiéndolo entre ellas. Una de sus manos tironeándole el cabello, la otra arañándole la espalda por encima de sus ropas. Ni siquiera sintió el segundo dígito entrar, aunque sí notó el tercero. Shanks había llevado la mano libre al sexo del omega, masturbándolo con cierta rapidez para que colabore en la dilatación. 

Parecía casi chiste la facilidad de ésto. 

—S-Shanks… 

Éste alzó la mirada, desde el vientre plano del menor. Su boca siguió bajando hasta llegar a uno de los muslos blancos, que mordió desdeñoso y marcó con cizaña. Buggy observó esa imagen con cierto sin saber. El omega interior tan a gusto con saberse marcado, tocado e incentivado así. Porque estaban mimándolo muchísimo para lo que más quería recibir. Se contrajo alrededor de esos dedos, y poco tardó en aflojar de nuevo para que todo continuara como pasaje de un sueño. 

Vacío, primero. Ligero resquemor. Dolor. Ardor. Calor. Y al fin soltó el aire cuando el placer de sentirse lleno de Shanks llegó. Éste se quitó la camisola blanca que llevaba encima, y pronto estuvo levantándole los muslos para le rodeara la cintura, comenzando a penetrarlo de manera mucho más ávida. Le cubrió con su cuerpo, besándole la boca, dejando los labios cerca de todo ese rostro. 

Su instinto pleno le decía que no debía abandonar mucho esa zona. 

La primera mordida fuerte fue en el mentón del payaso, que soltó un quejido lloroso por el dolor que le provocó. La segunda fue en el hombro pálido, en el momento justo donde su erección dura se abría paso aún más lejos dentro de ese cuerpo. Todo era sudor, un calor demasiado intenso, frenético y sin coherencia alguna. El sonido acuoso entre los dos se oía puramente morboso con cada golpe de la pelvis del alfa contra las nalgas del omega. 

Buggy chilló abiertamente cuando tocó algo nuevo en su interior. Shanks espabiló dos segundos al percatarse del lugar prometido. Se lo decía su propio alfa, ahí era, ahí tenía que apuntar con más fuerza. Y lo que siguió fue el deje de garganta de su compañero al atacarle sin parar con embestidas certeras y firmes, profundas e intensas. Buggy estaba en un universo paralelo, si bien viéndose hacer cosas vergonzosas en extremo, también unas a las que venía preparándose mentalmente. 

Lo había llegado a desear, independientemente de si Shanks también o no. 

—A-AH… ¡Mnh~... Shanks! N-No puedo… —Recibió la boca del alfa para darle consuelo a la suya jadeante, el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse más lento en este paso, su compañero se había corrido y algo de consciencia en sí le dijo que menguara para que no le causara dolor. Comenzando despacio a aumentar nuevamente el ritmo, hasta que se tornó más desaforado que antes. 

—… tú… —Jadeó el alfa, levantándose un poco, apoyando las manos en el piso a cada lado del omega. Éste rodeándole con uno de sus brazos por el cuello, el otro llevándolo a sujetarse del piso mismo. Todo su cuerpo contorneándose, manchado de su misma esencia, quedó debajo de la vista de Shanks, no consiguiendo ni siquiera controlar un poco la posesividad naciente—… eres mío. 

Estaba haciéndolo suyo. 

A su omega. 

A su Buggy. 

La tercera mordida fue en el cuello, luego regresar encima del payaso para darle rienda suelta a todo. Empujó con rapidez y sin orden sus caderas, perdiendo por completo el ritmo. Se enterró en ese interior hasta que sintió el orgasmo llegar, momento en que le sujetó de las nalgas para apretarlo todo cuanto pudiera hacia sí. El mismo Buggy le hubo rodeado con tal ganas que fuera imposible soltarse mientras el nudo se formaba, en compañía de esos dientes en su piel. 

Fue al menos un minuto entero de quietud entre respiraciones aceleradas mientras el lazo se formaba por completo en cada uno. Seguido de la lengua de Shanks paseándose por la marca que acompañaría a Buggy por siempre. Y éste marcando una breve sonrisa, echándose del todo en el piso. Mala posición para anudar, pensó el pelirrojo cuando ocurrió lo anterior y él debió sostenerle las caderas para que no cayeran y se hiciera daño. 

Le volvió a mirar desde arriba. Y no pudo enojarse con los ojitos cristalinos y la sonrisita de niño maldito y feliz que enmarcaba Buggy. No sabía si la victoria era para tanto. Una vez anudado su instinto menguaba ligeramente, podía pensar…; podía saber la que les esperaba luego. 

Y dicho y hecho. 

Al no verlos salir para mediodía habían ido a buscarlos. Ni siquiera fue necesario llegar cerca de la habitación para deducir lo que pasó. Crocus había tenido un mal presentimiento y Rayleigh comenzó a hacer surgir ganas de asesinar cuando el mismo médico le detuvo. Porque si les interrumpía abruptamente ahora sería generador de problemas totales, en donde un alfa territorial se le lanzaría a querer asesinarlo por meterse en su territorio, con su omega recién marcado y en celo detrás. 

—Qué. Demonios. Ocurrió. 

—No pensé que se le adelantaría tantos días. Hasta el anterior llegó siempre el mismo día del mes —Se escudó el médico—. Ni siquiera Buggy debió preverlo o habría venido a decirme algo, él en serio se molestaba en esas cosas porque le daba terror un descuido. 

—¡ESTÁN COGIENDO AHORA!

Rayleigh metió los dedos bajo sus lentes, sólo para sostener el puente de su nariz en un plan donde casi parecía querer fracturarse el cráneo. 

Crocus retrocedió dos pasos haciéndose el idiota y se largó del pasillo, no sin antes recomendar a que nadie se acerque a esa habitación hasta que pasara el tiempo propicio. En este caso unos cuatro días hasta que el celo de Buggy mermara. 

El quinto día, Shanks apareció en cubierta con una cara terrible que enmarcaba un «dormí como doce horas luego de no dormir en días. Mucho sexo. Ah, y Buggy llamó a Crocus». 

En nada, tuvo a su mentor dándole un coscorrón y una charla kilométrica sobre lo irresponsable que fue en dejarse llevar así y a su capitán apareciendo sólo para regañar a quien lo regañaba. Cuando Rayleigh se largó refunfuñando que estaba en un barco lleno de inconscientes, Roger incluso preguntó cómo estaba el payaso y, no menos importante, cómo se encontraba él. 

Shanks fue sincero. 

—Él está… bien. Yo… estoy completamente asustado. 

—¿Tanto insistió? 

—Creo que me tiene más confianza de la que yo creía —Para bien o mal, el pelirrojo acabó sonriendo un poco por ello—. Incluso le recordé que podía herirlo, pero… —El mayor le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándolo contra su pecho para abrazarlo. Shanks respiró algunas veces antes de que el temor incipiente acabara por eliminarse de su mente. 

No podían culparlo demasiado. Era un niño de dieciséis años todavía, aunque se cargara mayores responsabilidades ahora. 

Y Buggy en serio estaba radiante. 

Incluso los regaños de sus mayores no menguaron su actitud relajada y el hecho de que estaba casi centellando. Hasta se le notaba más brillante el pelo y mucho más seguro de lo que iba estando desde que conoció lo que era tener un celo. Sin embargo, fue Shanks el que le dijo que no planeaba dejarse llevar por su cuenta en su propio ciclo, ésto mientras Crocus administraba anticonceptivos de emergencia a su compañero y le indicaba que, a la próxima, si planeaban compartir otro celo, que no lo hicieran sin antes Buggy inyectarse. 

—No te preocupes tanto, pelirrojo —tranquilizó el médico—. Desde ahora todo se verá mejor para ambos. Buggy no será blanco fácil, ni se sentirá como tal —Ya en eso, el menor daba mucha fe de sentirlo—. Y en tu celo, tú no lo verás con tanta ansiedad porque ya es tuyo —Debió haber tenido una jodida cámara para retratar el cómo ambos se pusieron, uno del color de su nariz y el otro de su cabello. 

Soltó una carcajada. 

. . . 

Pero de todas formas, Buggy ese día estaba ahí por algo. Nauseabundo como cada vez que iban a arribar a puerto nuevo y observando el cielo con algo de resquemor. 

Cuando Shanks saliera, seguramente se le pegaría como lapa para dejarle su olor intenso por todos lados, no era algo de lo que el payaso se quejara demasiado, sino de las demostraciones tan públicas en donde cualquiera pudiera verlos. 

En la noche le dejaría acurrucarse luego de la aventura en esta nueva isla, se mimarían un rato y era probable que acabaran en otras cosas. 

Su relación no cambiaría en nada en cuanto a lo que tenían antes, sólo se le sumaba ahora el hecho de que la tensión sexual existía, el lazo los volvía increíblemente sensitivos del otro, sobreprotectores y territoriales. También sumaba el que durante las noches parecía omitirse cualquier mal pie por el día, incluso cuando Buggy sí se hacía el difícil y se iba a la otra hamaca para no compartir. 

El pelirrojo siempre acababa pidiendo disculpas o intentando arreglarlo. 

Hubo un determinado momento con el paso del tiempo, en que incluso el payaso consiguió pedir disculpas y buscarle arreglo a la situación. 

También hubo un día, tres años después, en que el descuido fue inevitable y los intentos de arreglo no funcionaron. 

Fue el mismo tiempo, poco tiempo después, en que les dijeron que la tripulación se disolvería. 

Fue cuando Buggy se negó a irse con él. Cuando pelearon a muerte en una discusión interminable, donde Shanks perdió por completo la esperanza de todo respecto a todo lo que Buggy podía significar. Y éste mismo se fue del lugar dejándole solo, en una lluvia interminable de donde sentiría nunca más salir, fuera por nostalgia o masoquismo personal. 

El payaso habría huido tras Rayleigh, le habría pedido un favor que éste no pudo negar. En su propio dolor, habría llorado interminablemente hasta que se decidiera a zarpar en busca de su propia tripulación algún tiempo después, en busca de sus sueños tranquilos de joven; tesoros, aventuras pequeñas, volverse fuerte, temeroso y respetado. Mientras Shanks se volvía directamente uno de los piratas más temidos en todo el maldito mundo. 

Dando una imagen que aún escondería en un cajón. 

Y todos pensarían en la fortuna que tuvieron de no ser destinados, cuando preguntaran por la mordida que Buggy siempre escondía y en el por qué Shanks se dedicó a no acercarse a nadie en ese ámbito, nunca más. 

Habían tenido la opción de estar juntos y a la vez la de separarse. ¿Que el payaso no podría encontrarse otro alfa u otra pareja porque ya estaba marcado? Cierto, su cuerpo jamás respondería de nuevo hacia otro que no fuera Shanks, pero él tampoco quería nada de eso. En su caso, todo calzó como anillo en cierta manera, inclusive su separación. Lejos del pelirrojo, era un hombre libre, fuerte y sin necesidad o dependencia de nadie.

Crocus se lo habría dicho al mismo mentor de los niños, cuando ya Roger hubiera muerto hace más de un año, cuando se encontraran bebiendo un trago en Sabaody antes de éste regresar al Red Line, donde estuviera con Laboon desde la disolución de la tripulación. 

—Si bien tienen trabas en ámbitos sentimentales, una separación es posible. Tenían gran compatibilidad, pero eran independientes. Me sorprende en verdad tal cosa, pero no soy quién para meterme en sus motivos. Supongo que fue demasiado fuerte para Buggy todo el cambio y no toleró la idea de verse involucrado a tal punto. 

—Ninguno estaba listo, eran muy diferentes para poder seguirse uno al otro. Pero dudo que se acabe lo suyo… lo dice Shakky —Señaló a su esposa, que detrás de él apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero ante el llanto de un bebé en el fondo de la casa. Había bastantes personas en el local como para que ella estuviera prestándoles atención a los hombres en su propia conversación—. Y siempre confío en el presentimiento de una mujer. 

Crocus casi escupe todo. 

—Y tú eras quien más los golpeaba por estar encimados. 

—¡Ellos no estaban listos! ¡Ya ves las consecuencias! Una unión y un desamor de ese punto es impensado. Eran demasiado jóvenes y no pensaron en nada, y al final debió ser mucho más difícil para Shanks… el payaso sólo decidió irse, le abandonó. El pelirrojo no sería capaz jamás de impedir su libertad incluso aunque su instinto lo obligara a hacerlo permanecer consigo.

El ex-mentor se vació el trago. Crocus por igual, dejó la jarra a un lado. 

Hubo un instante de silencio, necesidad imperiosa de cambiar de tema. 

—Oye, ¿ya has conocido a Bunks? Shakky está ocupada ahora, así que será mejor que vaya a atenderlo y ella regrese con los clientes antes de que roben o se maten. ¿Quieres verlo? 

Todo un padre baboso. Crocus movió los hombros, riéndose divertido de la escena, y asintió. Se levantó del taburete y fue a conocer al bebé. 

Y le tuvo que dar la razón el ex-vice capitán. Si bien habían tenido suerte, habían sido unos inconscientes. Sin embargo, había que tener en cuenta lo que decía Shakky, ¿verdad? Quien sonrió a su esposo y entregó al niño en la parte trasera de la casa, antes de correr a atender el local. 

Algo como lo de ellos, no acabaría de esa manera… era completamente probable que en general no acabara, nunca. 


End file.
